Blood stained tears
by Kags21
Summary: Kohaku and Naraku pairing. What happens when Naraku and Kohaku meet, how will Kohaku's life be changed?
1. Chapter 1

Kohaku had short black hair with red highlights in it. He was currently sitting on his bed listening to music by Finger 11

It was 3 years, since his boyfriend had died he decided to go to a club tonight so he got off the bed he was tall about 5ft 7 in., he went in the bathroom and took a shower as he thought about his life he walked out the shower and put a towel on and went back into the bedroom he took the towel from around his waist he walked over to the closet and took out a black tight fitting shirt and a pair of red leather pants he then put on some black boots. He grabbed his keys and patted his cat on the head. He was an all-white cat except for the tail which had black on it.

The cat also had red eyes. See you Kirara." He said and walked out the apartment locking the door .he took a cab to the club his car was currently in the shop. When he got to the club, the line to get in was all the way around the corner.

He walked up to the bouncer and flashed him a dazzling smile. After a moment the bouncer nodded and un-hooked the red rope, letting him into the club. He walked up to the bar and ordered a drink for himself.

Naraku was sitting in the V.I.P. section He had long black wavy hair that went down his back. He wore a black suit, there were only three black buttons at the bottom of the jacket and he had the middle button fastened and wore a purple shirt under the jacket. He had on light purple eye shadow. He wore his hair half way back. Naraku was the Owner of the Night Club. The Clubs Name was Red Spider.

There was loud music pumping and people dancing some were men with men and others were women and men. Kohaku looked around the club as the bar tender got his drink.

Sesshoumaru walked into the club with Kagome the two had been dating for more than two years now even though she and his best friend Naraku didn't get along. Sesshoumaru ushered them over to Naraku's table.

"Sesshoumaru, nice of you to join me," Naraku said, smirking at his long time friend. "Hey Naraku How's it going?" Sesshoumaru replied as he pulled Kagome's chair out for her.

"It's good but I am a bit lonely these days." Naraku says to him as the waiter came over. Kagome sat down."Do we have to be here?" She asked Sesshoumaru.

Naraku glared at Kagome and then looked out at the crowd and saw a young man, "Sess, look at that one over there," Naraku said, nodding over to the young man sitting at the bar.

Sesshoumaru looked over and saw a man with black and red hair, wearing a black shirt and red leather pants. "Hm, he looks like he'd be good with you. You should go and talk to him," Sesshoumaru said.

"What, are we back in high school now? Of course I'm going to go talk to him sometime tonight," Naraku said, taking a drink of his beer.

"If he as sense he'll turn you down."Kagome says as she drinks her wine. Naraku growled at her. "Jakotsu Who is that boy?" Naraku asks him.

Jakotsu had long black hair but kept it pinned up he looked more like a girl than a man. "Oh him, that's Kohaku, he's a friend of Banks, which is why he's not waiting on the other customers leaving them to Hiten." he says.

"Tell Bankotsu, drinks are on the house for him."

"Yes, Sir." Jakotsu says and walks over to the bar.

Jakotsu walked up to the bar and told his friend what Naraku had said. When Kohaku got his next drink, he went to pull out his wallet and Banks said, "No worries. The boss said all drinks are on the house for you tonight." Kohaku looked at him with confusion and said, "Who's your boss?"

"The man right over there the one with the dark hair," Bankotsu said, pointing over to Naraku.

Kohaku turned around and looked over at Naraku, he nodded to him and then turned back around to the bar."Hey Banks we should hang out this week, come by the bakery."Kohaku tells him.

"Sure be nice to get away from Jaks and Hiten, your sister still married to that pervert" Bankotsu asked.

"Yep married for 4 years now." Kohaku tells him

Bankotsu laughed and said, "With Miroku's personality, it makes me wonder why Sango hasn't divorced him yet."

"She knows he loves her dearly and while he may flirt, he's all talk and no action. Plus, my sister would rip his balls off if he actually did cheat on her, and he knows it," Kohaku said, laughing as he took a drink.

Sesshoumaru took a sip of his drink."So you going to make your move?" he asked Naraku.

"Why are you encouraging him?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"What it's just going to be a one night stand Naraku never keeps any of them as boyfriends." He tells her.

"Well I hope he turns you down it'll serve you right for always using them and I can tell he's way younger than you." Kagome tells Naraku and takes a sip from her drink.

Naraku glared at her and said, "Does anyone besides Sesshoumaru care what you think? 'Cause I sure as hell don't."

"Naraku, Kagome can you two please be nice for once?" he asks them. Naraku stood up and left the two as he heard Kagome telling Sesshoumaru how much she hates him. Naraku walked over to the bar ."Hello." He says running a hand over Kohaku's cute cheek as he sat down Naraku's crimson eyes glance up and down the young boys body hungrily.

Kohaku jumped when he heard Naraku's voice. "Uh... hi." he says. Bankotsu glared at his boss

"What's your name?" Naraku asked.

"Kohaku," Kohaku replied, taking a sip of his drink, a light blush on his cheeks.

Bankotsu cleared his throat. "Shouldn't you be with people your age?"Banks asked Naraku.

Hiten dropped the glass in his hand but caught it before it broke."Banks!" he yells.

Naraku glared at him and said, "Shouldn't you be doing your job? I'm not paying you to just stand around and criticize the patrons of this club."

"Call me if you need me Kohaku." Bankotsu tells him and goes to wait on others

. "Oh, um, this is a nice place," Kohaku said, looking around.

"Thank you. I worked hard," Naraku said, staring at Kohaku's lips.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm your next meal?" he asked Naraku.

Naraku chuckled. " Just looking you over is all." He tells Kohaku, I notice you're here alone." He tells him.

"Listen whatever you have on your mind forget it I'm not interested." Kohaku tells him.

Naraku chuckled and said, "What makes you think I want you?"

"Because I see the same look on your face from at least one man every time I go to a night club. I'm not a fool," Kohaku said, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

Hiten chuckled as he finished serving his drink. Naraku narrowed his eyes this boy wasn't falling at his feet like other's have. Kohaku stood up and walked pass Naraku to go to the restroom, when he finished washing his hands he came back out and danced with a few guys. "So it seems he just doesn't want you."Hiten says as he leans on his hands looking at Naraku.

Naraku growled and said, "Well, I will have him, don't you worry."

"I'm not worried, he turned you down flat, he's not like the others you had, he has a job, he doesn't need a sugar daddy."Hiten tells him.

"You be wise to get back to work before I fire you!" Naraku tells him and walks back over to his table

Bankotsu chuckled and walked over to Hiten as Naraku walked away. "That's Kohaku for you. He doesn't take shit from anybody," he said as he wiped down the bar. Hiten laughed and said, "And Naraku's pissed off."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Kohaku staggered off the dance floor and grabbed his keys , he didn't see Banks or Hiten. "Hey tell Banks I had to go."Kohaku says to Jakotsu and walks out the club.<p>

Kohaku came outside and looked around for a cab and didn't see one, he didn't feel like walking home, he really missed his car . "Well Sess, I am going to go for the night call you tomorrow."Naraku tells him as he sees, Kohaku leave the club

Kohaku sighed when he didn't see any cabs and started to walk even though he didn't want to. He started humming to himself as he walked, twirling his keys around one of his fingers, his other hand in the pocket of his jeans.

Naraku left and got in his black Jaguar, he drove up beside Kohaku rolling down his tinted window."Need a ride?" He offers kindly

Kohaku looked to see Naraku it was getting darker and he was debating. "Yeah." He finally says to Naraku as he looks at the car.

"Well get in then," He smirks and unlocks the door for the boy this was going to be a hell of a lot of fun. He thought

Kohaku hesitated for a moment longer before finally opening the door and getting into the car. "Where to sir?" Naraku asked, chuckling. Kohaku told him his address before sitting back in the seat.

Naraku smirked, thinking, 'He'll react differently once he sees where we're going.' He took a left turn and started toward his house.

"Uh, my house is the other way," Kohaku said, pointing behind them as they continued on their way.

"I know another way. It's shorter," Naraku replied, taking a right at another intersection. Kohaku leaned back in the seat, suddenly cautious about taking the offered ride.

"I have to go home, I need to pick up my car in the morning." Kohaku tells him though it seemed he wasn't listening to a word he was saying."Are you even listening to me?" Kohaku asked him as he pulled out his cell phone.

Naraku grabbed the cell phone in his larger hand taking it and putting it in the cup holder next to him"THAT won't be necessary,"

He looks over at him the white lights of the street laps run over his eyes making them glow a dangerous blood red. Also he was powerful of course he was a Demon lord and he locked the car and there was no way Kohaku was getting out.

"Please I just want to get to know you." He says going calmer again breathing he had to be a clam patient spider till he got his prey to his web.

Kohaku looked over at him, narrowing his eyes as he said, "I've already told you I'm not interested. I just want to go home. I have a cat to take care of and things to do. Please, just take me home."

Naraku paid him no mind as he drove to his mansion the walls were black and the Iron bars swing open and he pulls into his drive way which had tall trees lining either side of his house. His House was a large grey and black brick Mansion that had a tower on the right hand side and white windows. The lawn was huge with two drive ways arching toward the house. The place really had a haunting feel. Naraku drives to the 15 car garage and parks his Jag .

"Well we are home, might as well leave the phone in here you won't need it I have a phone in the house if something should happen."

"I would rather have my phone with me for when I call a cab and have them take me home," Kohaku said as they got out of the car. He went to grab his cell phone, but Naraku grabbed it first and placed it in his pants pocket.

Kohaku glared at him and said, "Why can't I have my phone?"

"Because I don't want you to leave yet," Naraku said.

"If you're thinking of doing something to me, think again. I will scream to high heaven and kick you where the sun doesn't shine. It won't be pretty," Kohaku growled, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"I'll make sure you get your phone back."Naraku tells him and gets out the car closing the door behind him. "Jerk." Kohaku said as he got out as well slamming the car door shut. Kohaku got a shiver up his back the place was so dark and creepy from what he saw so far Naraku walked toward the white door in the garage and opens it they walk into the large kitchen with stainless steel fridge and stove and dark blue counters and purple tile.

The counter had a bar at it and there was a dining room behind that with a long table and the back door was there looking out into the pool they were French doors. "So I see you're rich now can I go?" Kohaku asks him.

Naraku chuckled and said, "Why don't you just sit down and relax? You just got here."

"Because you give me the creeps and I would like to go home," Kohaku replied, crossing his arms over his chest

"That's too bad, I think you're adorable."Naraku tells him as he walks over the coffee machine and turns it on. "Would you like coffee?" He wonders.

"No I just want to go home."Kohaku tells him as he walks over to the back door and sees a pool.

Naraku walked over and stood behind him ."Do you like to swim?" He wonders desperately wanting to grope this boy and strip him of his clothes.

"Yeah, but I haven't had time to lately. Not since..." Kohaku stopped mid-sentence, not wanting to talk about his deceased love. "Anyway, I do like to swim, I just haven't been able to for a while," he said, swiping some loose hair behind his ear and out of his face. Naraku smirked, thinking, 'Wonderful.'

"Would you like to go swimming?" Naraku asked, his breath fanning on Kohaku's ear.

"You're not suggesting I swim here are you?" He asked turning around to look at him

"We could go for a moonlit skinny dip the pool is heated." He was very close to him and put his arms around him to block him his hunger for this boy was growing ever more.

"I like to keep my clothes on but we can go for a swim." Kohaku tells him.

Kohaku looked up at Naraku and changed his mind "No I can't I told you just talking." He tells him as he looks into his red eyes, kind of sorry he did that and quickly lowers his head avoiding Naraku's eyes.

"What is the matter with me huh? Aren't I attractive or do my looks frighten you?" he asks Kohaku

"That's not it, I'm just not interested at this point in time," Kohaku said, looking away. Naraku grasped Kohaku's chin and turned his face back so he would look at him. "I am interested. And I won't let go," Naraku said, leaning down.

Kohaku's eyes widened in both shock and fear. "Stop!" he said, yanking his head back, only to knock it on the door. "Ouch," he hissed, gripping the back of his head as it throbbed.

Naraku snarled all restraint was gone." I don't think so!" He says and rips off Kohaku's clothes scratching him as he did with his nails and pins his hands above him with one hand and put his knee to Kohaku's groin "You were right you were my next meal!" He says licking his neck.

Kohaku's eyes went wide. "You can't do this to me, this rape!" I don't want this." He said to him as he tried to free himself from his grasp, he felt a pain when Naraku's claws scratched his flesh.

He cried out in pain and said, "Please, let me go!" "There is no way I'm letting you get away," Naraku growled as he nipped, licked and sucked along Kohaku's skin.

Kohaku breathed deeply, trying to stay calm. He looked up at Naraku and said, "Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone about this. Please." Naraku licked his lips before pressing them against Kohaku's, rubbing his free hand along Kohaku's body.

"Oh it doesn't matter if you do or don't, I am going to have you." He tells him and goes back to kissing him, Kohaku had tears in his eyes he knew what was going to happen, "Please don't take me dry." He begged him. Naraku ignored him once again and plunged his dry cock into Kohaku's dry hole.

Kohaku screamed out in pain it had been so long since he had sex, it really hurt. He wanted to die, Naraku laughed the whole time and spilled his seed into him. Then he picked Kohaku up after fixing his pants.

"GET the hell out of here you good for nothing brat!"Naraku snaps picking up the bloody boy and throwing him onto the front porch and shut the door he went into the garage and threw his cell phone out into the grass for him to go and get it. Then slams and locks the door smirking

Kohaku laid curled up on the porch, tears running down his face. He couldn't wear his clothes, since Naraku had ripped them too much. He forced himself to the grass and found his phone, quickly calling the only person he could think of, Bankotsu. "Hello?" Bankotsu said, answering the phone.

Bankotsu had just walked in the house trying not to wake his roommate up."Hello?" he says.

' Banks, it's me, I need help." Kohaku tells him. "Kohaku what's wrong where are you?" he asked. "I..don't know it's a rich part of the city, my clothes are gone, please help me before he comes back." Kohaku cries. "Kohaku calm down!"Bankotsu yells.

"Would you keep it down out there!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked out his bedroom in his red pj pants. "It's Kohaku something happened to him." Banks says to him.

"What? Where is he?" Inuyasha asked

. "I don't know. He says the rich part of town. Kohaku, tell me what happened, we're on our way to find you," Bankotsu said, grabbing Inuyasha's arm and pulling him out the door with him.

"He offered me a ride home, then brought me here and raped me." Kohaku jumped when the lights came on. He heard dogs barking now, "Guard dogs!." Kohaku yells and crawls back over to the front door. "No don't do this to me!" Kohaku yelled as he banged on Naraku's door.

Banks drove down the street and threw an old shirt of Kohkau's at Inuyasha."Sniff that!" he tells him. Inuyasha glared at him but sniffed it.

"Got it," he said. "Good, now we're going to the club and starting there. Kohaku, stay on the phone with me, we're on our way!" Bankotsu said, speeding to the club

. "Banks please hurry! He's going to let out his dogs!" Kohaku cried and then continued to scream at Naraku, banging on the door.

"Kohaku, who did this to you?" Bankotsu asked.

"Your asshole of a boss!" Kohaku said, continuing to pound on the door. "Shit," Bankotsu hissed as they got to the club. Inuyasha picked up the scent and started pointing out directions.

Naraku heard him banging and walked to the door and opened it beside him was a large black Doberman. "My, my you're still here, want another go?" he asks him.

"Call them off please I just want to go."Kohaku says with tears in his eyes.

Naraku knelt down to him. "If you can make it out here on your own Kohaku you can go, I am done with you."Naraku tells him. Banks heard Naraku talking to him. "Damn it!" he said and stepped on the gas.

"Please. My friend is on his way. I just want to go home," Kohaku whimpered.

"Like I said, if you can make it off of this property on your own, then you can go home," Naraku said, smirking. "I'll even give you a minute's head start," he added, his Doberman growling and snarling beside him.

"Naraku, don't you fucking do it!" Bankotsu screamed into the phone as he sharply turned a corner and found the black iron gates. Quickly they swung open and he sped up the driveway, screeching to a stop and getting out of the car. "Kohaku, get over here!" he cried.

Kohaku turned his head to see Bankotsu. "Well Kohaku there is your ride will you get there in time?" Naraku asks him. Inuyasha got out the car and growled at the dog. Kohaku was afraid to move. " I Just want Chris back!" he yelled.

Bankotsu took his jacket off and ran over to Kohaku and placed it over his naked body. He glared at Naraku as he helped Kohaku stand up. "Shh, come on you can stay with us."Bankotsu tells him.

Kohaku buried his face into Bankotsu's chest as he cried. Naraku smirked and winked at Bankotsu. "He was one fine piece of ass," he said.

"You're a monster, you asshole. I quit," Bankotsu growled, and pulled his hand back, swinging it forward and punching Naraku in the face.

Inuyasha sighed. "Idiot!" he yelled as he watched Naraku stumble back and the Doberman bite Bankotsu on his leg not letting go. Inuyasha ran over to them, "Stop before the cops get here , my brother isn't going to bail us out!" he tells Banks.

Naraku rubbed his face as he glared at Bankotsu. "Call your beast off!" Inuyasha says to Naraku. "Stop it, it's my fault I lead him on."Kohaku says to Inuyasha and Bankotsu. "I won't press charges just let us leave." He says to Naraku

Inuyasha growled at the dog, his ears pressed flat against his head. Naraku glared at them and grabbed the dogs collar, yanking it off. "Get out of my sight before I call the police," he growls, his cheek already starting to swell.

Kohaku made it halfway to the car with Inuyasha and Bankotsu before he fainted. Bankotsu picked Kohaku up bridal style. He looked back at Naraku as held the boy that was about to change everyone's life

"I will make sure you never get near him again," he hissed before placing Kohaku in the back seat and getting into the driver's side. Naraku continued to glare as they got into the car and sped off down the driveway, kicking up gravel behind them.

Banks got back to the apartment and carried Kohkau to his bedroom where he placed the sheets over him, he sat down on the bed. "Why the hell didn't I make him wait for me?" he said as he looked at the scratches on Kohaku's arms. Inuyasha walked into the bedroom and leaned against the door. "Banks he needs to see a doctor, Naraku is a demon." he says to him.

Bankotsu nodded and said, "I know. Will you make the call for me? I need to go to Kohaku's apartment and get him some clothes and his cat. I'm sure he'll want her here." Inuyasha nodded and said, "Sure. I'll call my dad, he's a doctor."

Inuyasha sighed and walked out the room, Sesshoumaru was going to kill him. Inutashio was laying in the bed with his lovely wife when the phone rang. He growled when he saw it was his youngest. he picked up the phone. "Whatever you and your brother did I am not paying for it!"

"I didn't do anything, I need you to come over to my place, Kohaku he's hurt dad, he needs treatment." Inuyasha tells him. Inutashio pulled the covers back."How bad is it?" he asks.

Inuyasha sighed, running his hand through his hair as he said, "Pretty bad, dad. He was raped by a demon."

"I'm on my way right now," Inutaisho said, hanging up. "What is it honey?" his wife Izayoi asked. "Inuyasha's friend's hurt, I need to go look at him. Stay here, I'll be home soon," Inutaisho said, kissing her before grabbing his doctor's bag and leaving.

Izayoi sat up in the bed, she picked up the phone and called Kagome to talk. "Hello."Kagome said as she and Sesshoumaru were laying in bed. "Kagome hi, listen do you know all of Inuyasha's friends?"she ask.

"Hmm, I know Bankotsu, and Hiten, that's about it why?"

"He just called here, Inutashio left he said one of Inuyasha's friends were hurt." She says to Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Why are you looking at me?" he asked her.

"Do you know the boy's name or any detail of him?" Kagome asked, still glaring at her boyfriend.

"No Sweetie, I won't know till Inutashio gets back, it had to be bad for him to rush out of here." Sesshoumaru closed his book as he waited for Kagome to yell at him.

* * *

><p>Naraku called his private doctor. "Hello Mr. Black." Suikotsu says to him. "Suikotsu I need you to get over here to my place now." he says<p>

"Sure thing, I'm on my way," Suikotsu said as he grabbed his things and left his home.

When Inutashio made it to Inuyasha's and Bankotus's place, Inuyasha met his father at the door. "He's in Bankotsu's bedroom. Banks went to go get some of his things," he said, leading him to the room Kohaku was in.

If anyone wants to me my beta PM me with your email address.


	2. The  aftermath

Inuyasha led his dad into the bedroom where Kohaku was now sleeping and moaning in the bed. Stop please doesn t hurt me Naraku!" He yelled.  
>Inutashio sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down on it." Inuyasha open up my bag and get my gloves and needles.," he tells him<p>

Inuyasha nodded and got the things he asked for, handing them to his father. Inutashio put on the gloves and checked the doses in the needles. "What are you giving him?" Inuyasha asked.  
>"Something to calm him down while I give him the exam. Inutashio tells him and sticks the needle into Kohaku's arm. Kohaku opened his eyes and saw golden ones." Get off of me who are you!" Kohaku yelled as he tried to wrench his arm free.<br>Inuyasha walked over and sat down next to him. "Kohaku, it's okay. It s my dad, he's here to help you," he said, taking Kohaku's hand in his.  
>"Don't let him hurt me," Kohaku said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Shhhh, it's okay. He's not going to hurt you," Inuyasha said, hugging him.<p>

Inutashio looked at the claw marks on Kohaku's arms. "Kohaku I need to check you over you were raped by a demon, I need to see if he left poison in your body or anything else." Inutashio says to him.

Kohaku wiped his eyes, looked over at him, and nodded his head. "Does your brother know Naraku did this?" Inutashio asked his son.  
>"No. We haven't told anyone besides you," Inuyasha said, looking at him "Okay." His dad tells him as he begins to examine Kohaku s body. "No broken bones." he says surprised. Kohaku watched his every move, Inutashio placed his hand over Kohaku's stomach and pressed it lightly and looked up at Kohaku he didn't sense any poisoning he stood up and took his bag and looked through it and got another needle.<br>"Kohaku I am going to take your blood so I can see if there is anything else I over looked."  
>Kohaku nodded and gripped Inuyasha's hand in his, looking away as Inutashio stuck the needle in his arm to draw blood.<br>Inutashio chuckled as he took the blood. "How old are you Kohaku?" Inutashio asked him.  
>"I'm 20."Kohaku tells him as the needle was taken out.<br>"You re a year younger than Inuyasha, huh well don t worry we'll fix this and have Naraku brought to justice." he tells him.  
>"No, you can't no cops, I promised him I wouldn't press charges. Kohaku says to him.<p>

"Kohaku, he raped you. I will put personal protection on you if necessary. He's not getting off scott-free for this," Inutashio said as he packed his things.  
>"No please, I went to his house, he didn't force me there, I am a man, what do I look like going to the cops telling them a man raped me!, I said no and if you pursue this, I'll deny it."Kohaku tells him. Bankotsu came back with Kirara and some of Kohkau s clothes; he heard yelling and ran toward his bedroom.<p>

When Bankotsu came into the bedroom, he saw Kohaku glaring at Inuyasha's father. "What's going on?" he asked.  
>"My dad was trying to get Kohaku to press charges against Naraku, but Kohaku refuses too". Inuyasha tells him.<p>

Kirara jumped out of Bankotsu's arms, ran over to the bed, hopped up on it, and hissed at the dog demon. "I see, maybe you should give him a few days sir. Banks says to him.  
>Inutashio sighed and said, "Alright. I'll call you in a few days with both Kohaku's results and his decision. I highly recommend that you press charges though." He then nodded to them and walked out of the room.<br>Inuyasha walked out the room with his dad. "Dad thanks for coming but why did you take his blood?" Inuyasha asked. "Well son since Naraku is a demon and it has been heard of, Kohaku could be carrying Naraku s heir or heiress.," he says to him. "What?,"Inuyasha yelled "Kohaku's sister isn't going to be pleased." Inuyasha tells him.

"I know. But if he is pregnant then it's his decision on if he wants to keep the child or not. If he does, then he'll have to have contact with Naraku since it will be his child as well," Inutaisho said.  
>"Yeah and what makes you think, Naraku will let him keep the child?" Inuyasha whispered.<br>"That was why I offered my protection, look we'll all know in a few days then we will go from there. I am going to drop this off at the lab and go back home, don't start anything with Sess." Inutashio tells him before walking out the apartment.  
>Inuyasha growled low in his throat and said, "Oh, don't even THINK I'm going to let him get away with this."<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was sitting in the bed as Kagome got off the phone with his stepmother. "Sesshoumaru where did Naraku go tonight?" Kagome asked him.<br>"I don't know, I'm not his keeper, since I didn't see him with anyone, I am guessing he went home alone, and just cause Inuyasha's friend gets hurt doesn't mean one of my friends did it." he says.

Kagome glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she said, "Yeah, and did you even see the fact that Naraku only left after that boy that he was eying left?"  
>"What if he did, that is not Inuyasha's friend, why are you even worried about this we don't know that boy. Sesshoumaru says to her when his phone rings.<br>'Doesn't anyone sleep?" he growled and picked up. Hello?" he said.  
>"Sesshoumaru you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.<p>

"What the hell are you talking about Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
>"Your fucker of a friend Naraku raped Kohaku you son of a bitch!" Inuyasha roared into the phone, making Sesshoumaru have to hold it away from his ear. Kagome could also hear it clearly.<br>Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru. "What the hell are you calling me for, I have nothing to do.. Wait how do you know the boy?" Sesshoumaru asked him. "He's Banks and mine friend!, what are you going to do about this, dad wants Kohaku to press charges and there's the fact that Kohaku could be pregnant with his kid!" Sesshoumaru glared at the phone. "Shut up Inuyasha, I ll go and talk to Naraku now." he says as he pulls the covers back.  
>"You do that once Kohaku s sister finds out it's going to be hell for all." Inuyasha tells him.<p>

"You'll keep your fucking mouth shut until this is straightened out," Sesshoumaru growled as he stood. "Oh you wish. I'm calling her right after this phone call is over!" Inuyasha growled.

"Do what you want but Naraku has money just remember that!" Sesshoumaru tells him and hangs up on him.

"I knew it!'Kagome yelled at him.

"Kagome not now, you can bitch at me later, I am going over to Naraku to get his side of the story." Sesshoumaru tells her as he puts his shirt and pants on and grabs his car keys as he looks for his shoes. "How can you defend Naraku after what you just heard?" Kagome asked him.

"I can." Sesshoumaru tells her and puts his sneakers on and walks out the bedroom slamming the door shut .

Inuyasha did as he told Sesshoumaru and called Sango, only Miroku answered the phone. "Inuyasha do you know what time it is?" he asks.  
>"Yes, I know, but I need to talk to Sango now. Something happened to Kohaku that she needs to know about," Inuyasha said as he walked out onto the balcony of the apartment.<br>Okay hold on." Miroku says to him.

"Hey Inuyasha what's wrong with Kohaku?" Sango asks him as she sat in bed.  
>"Sango I don't know how to tell you this but Kohaku was raped tonight by a demon, I don't know what exactly happened, but he's here now my dad checked him out." he says.<p>

"What?, why are you just calling me did you call the cops?" Sango asked as she got out the bed. "Miroku get the car ready we're going to Inuyasha's!"  
>Miroku nodded and ran out of the bedroom as Inuyasha said, "No, we didn't call the police. Kohaku refuses to. He's scared, Sango. He might be pregnant since it was a demon."<br>Sango would have fainted if she was any other woman. "No, does he need clothes?" she asked.  
>"No Bankotsu already got them along with his cat. Inuyasha tells her.<p>

"Okay we ll be there soon, thanks for calling." Sango says and hangs up and puts her jeans and boots on not changing her top she walked out the house and got in the car. "He was raped. Sango says to her husband.

Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3**

Miroku's eyes widened and he said, "And they're just now calling?"

"Yes. They called Inuyasha's dad first since he's a doctor. But Miroku, he was raped by a demon. He could be pregnant," Sango said, running her fingers through her hair.

Miroku began to drive heading to Inuyasha's apartment. "If he is Sango and he wants to keep it we'll help him, it's what Chris would want." he says to her.

"I know, I never had to worry about Kohaku when Chris was alive, now this happens." Sango says. "Honey we'll help him through this." Miroku tells her and rubs her leg.

"When I find the demon who did this I am going to rip his balls off and shove them down his throat!" Sango tells him.

When Suikotsu arrived at Naraku's house, he walked up to the door and knocked, adjusting his bag in his grip when Naraku opened the door.

"Took you long enough. "Naraku says to him and moves aside. Suikotsu walked in and closed the door behind him. "How did you get that?" He asked looking at the swelling mark on Naraku's face

"A former employee did this, just fix the mark and then I want you to find Renkotsu , I need a boy found." Naraku tells him as his dog followed Naraku to the sofa

Naraku sat down and the Doberman jumped up beside him, lying down so his head was in his master's lap. "Good boy," Naraku said, scratching him behind the ears as Suikotsu sat in another chair, setting his bag down beside him.

"So want to tell me how this happened?" he asked, motioning to the mark on Naraku's face. Naraku just smirked.

"Let's just say my new toy has friends which is why I need you to find him, I know his name is Kohaku he might have gone to the hospital tonight, have Renkotsu check all the hospital records for a young male in his late teens early twenties, take that shirt on my kitchen floor it has his DNA."Naraku tells him.

Suikotsu nodded his head and walked over to Naraku and examined the wound. "This will heal on its own Naraku." he tells him

"Good. It better be gone by Monday," Naraku said.

Suikotsu stood up and went into the kitchen and picked up what was left of Kohaku's shirt he saw some blood on it, he then picked up his cell and dialed Renkotsu. "Hello?" Renkotsu says.

"Hey it's me the boss needs us to do something for him can you come over to his place now?" Suikotsu asks him.

"Yeah. I'll be there in ten," Renkotsu said as he got out of bed and changed into some clothes.

"Okay bring your laptop." Suikotsu says to him and hangs up and picks up the rest of Kohaku's clothes and walks back into the living room. "Renkotsu will be here soon, why you want this boy so badly?" he asks Naraku.

Naraku was examining his claws, shrugging as he said, "He's my new play thing, and I would rather not lose this one." He smirked as he looked at Suikotsu.

"Well here's a question, if you had him here why the hell did you let him go?" Suikotsu asked with his hands on his hips.

Naraku glared up at him. "Because he was crying, I started to take him back when his friends showed up, so he's free for now. "Naraku tells him.

"And when we find him what are we supposed to do?"

Naraku sighed. "You're to find out where he lives work, all of that and then I am going to visit him. Naraku tells him.

The doorbell rang. Sesshoumaru had finally got to Naraku's house once he left here he was going straight into work to not deal with Kagome.

"Go let whoever that is in. It might be Renkotsu," Naraku said, still petting the Doberman. Suikotsu nodded and went to the door, opening it to see Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru pushed pass the doctor and walked into the room. "Naraku tell me you didn't rape that boy, my father is about to release all hell on us!" Sesshoumaru tells him.

"What makes you think I raped him?" Naraku asks.

"Kohaku told my dad you raped him he examined him tonight, they think he might be pregnant with your child!" Sesshoumaru yells at him

Naraku's eyes widened and he stood. "That's impossible!" he roared.

"No it's not you moron, we're demon! It's definitely a fucking possibility for us to get a human male pregnant!" Sesshoumaru yelled, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation.

Suikotsu cleared his throat. "He is right Naraku a demon can get any sex pregnant."

"Where is he Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked.

"Oh you see that you might have gone too far this time?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"Just tell me!" Naraku yelled.

"He's at Inuyasha's apartment and I know my dad is going to give me an earful when I see him."

Naraku growled. "Tell Renkotsu to get over here now!" He said and walked into the kitchen.

Suikotsu sighed and called Renkotsu again, murmuring, "You might want to make it two minutes." He then hung up before he could reply and looked at Sesshoumaru. "He's out of control Sess. This needs to stop," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know. He's always been this way, getting what he wants any way possible," Sesshoumaru said, sighing and running his hands through his hair.

Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen "Naraku you need to breathe, if he is having your baby you two are going to have to get along."

"I know that, I just wanted him for a toy not the mother of my child, I don't want to wait for a test I want to know right now. "Naraku tells him.

"Naraku it's almost morning why don't you think sleep on it and if you must go see him later today?" Sesshoumaru suggest.

"And what of your dad?" Naraku asks.

"I'll talk to him, it will be Kohaku who makes the decision on whether to press charges or not." Sesshoumaru says.

Naraku scoffed and said, "And when-or if-I go see him, he's going to freak out and hide behind one of his friends."

"Well, we'll just have to go with you to show that you pose no threat," Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku sighed as he leaned against the counter. "Okay you have my word I'm not going to harm him, so you can tell your dad that." Naraku tells him.

Sesshoumaru said, "Yeah you don't live with Kagome I won't get any for a week thanks to you. "Sesshoumaru tells him.

Renkotsu came while Naraku and Sess were talking and got to work on his laptop.

"Do either of you have any idea of a last name?" Renkotsu asked as he worked.

"No, but how many Kohaku's can there be in this city, if you have to pull the security videos up from the club. "Naraku tells him as he walks back into the room.

"That's a start, what does he look like?" he asked.

"Short black hair, freckles on his face he sat at the bar most of the night near Bankotsu."

"I think I got him. Alright, now to run a scan..." Renkotsu said, mumbling to himself as he ran the search.

"Okay I'm going to take a quick shower." Sesshoumaru tells him and goes up the stairs.

Naraku sat down he was not ready to be a father. "See what else you can find, he mentioned some guy named Chris. "Naraku tells him.

Renkotsu nodded and said, "Once I get his file we'll have everything we need. And here it is. Kohaku Tenshu. Hmmmm, Chris, Chris...Ah. I guess Chris was his boyfriend for a few years. He passed away about a year ago."

"Okay what else?" Naraku asked him.

"He has a sister named Sango Hieto she's married to Miroku Hieto, she works at an ad agency, he works at a shop that sells items for Mikos, and priests, also says here this Chris was rich, he left Kohaku everything in his will. Kohaku works at a bakery." Renkotsu tells him.

"What bakery? And what all was left to him?" Naraku asked.

"The bakery is called Dream Shoppe, it's actually not too far from your club, and it seems he left Kohaku a mansion, money and a car."

Naraku smirked. "This is good to know, I think I will pay him a visit tomorrow." He tells them.

"You sure you want to do this if he is having your baby you don't want to upset him." Suikotsu says

"Yes, it's fine. He'll be around people so he can't make a scene. Where does he live Renkotsu?" Naraku asked. "In an apartment," Renkotsu said.

"Why live there if he was left a mansion?" Suikotsu asked.

"Maybe too many memories," Renkotsu said, shrugging.

"Get the address I am going to see him today, you did good Renkotsu, after you get the address I want you to check the Shikon hospital, Sesshoumaru's dad works there see what he has about Kohaku." Naraku tells him.

"Sure. Renkotsu said and wrote Kohaku's address down then went to look up the hospital records on Kohaku.

"His blood's been admitted to the lab at the hospital around half an hour ago. The results won't be in for a couple of days. It seems that there was no poisoning though," Renkotsu said.

"Of course not, why would I poison him, okay keep track on that I want to know before Inutashio finds out. "Naraku tells them.

"Will do can I go now, I can get at least two hours of sleep." Renkotsu asks.

"Yeah go call me as soon as the results come in."Naraku says.

Renkotsu closed his laptop and stood up. "Right, see you." He says to Naraku and Suikotsu and leaves.

"If Kohaku is pregnant would you like me to be his doctor?" Suikotsu asks

"Yes. I wouldn't trust anyone else for the job," Naraku said, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Good, I am going to go home now I hope this is a lesson for you, that humans are not toys." Suikotsu scolds him and grabs his bag and leaves as well. Naraku patted his dog on the head.

"Seems you won't be the baby of the house if this is true." he tells his dog. Sesshoumaru came back down now refreshed. "They left huh?" he asks.

"Yes you can leave now too, I need to get some sleep." Naraku tells him

Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "I'm going into the office. I don't want to hear Kagome bitch at me all night." Naraku nodded and said, "See you there." "Bye," Sesshoumaru replied, also leaving.

* * *

><p>Sango arrived at Inuyasha and Banks apartment Inuyasha barely had time to open the door when Sango busted in. "Where is he?" Sango yelled her brown eyes blazing.<p>

"He's in Bankotsu room." Inuyasha tells her.

Sango walked back to the room seeing Kirara on the bed sleep and Kohaku woke. "Kohaku." she says.

"Hey Sango I heard you all the way out there, I was going to call you tomorrow." he says

"You should have called me as soon as you got here!" Sango said, walking over and sitting down next to her brother, hugging him. "I won't let him get away with this, Kohaku. You shouldn't have been alone," she said when they pulled apart.

"Sango I'm okay, I'm not alone I have Banks and Inu here, and Inuyasha's dad checked me out so I'll be okay, please Sango don't go after him, I don' want to press charges, I just want to go back to my apartment and work and don't talk me out of it please. "Kohaku tells her.

Sango looked at him. "You're my baby brother at least tell me where he lives." she says.

"I don't know where he lives, and I don't want to know. If anyone would know it would be Banks, since he was the one who picked me up," Kohaku said.

Sango nodded her head; she didn't want to tell Kohaku who could be having a baby. "Okay I'll ask him later, you want me to bring your uniform for work?" she asked.

"No Banks brought it, what you could do is get my car and bring it here and maybe take Kirara back to my place?" he asks.

"Sure, I'm glad Bankotsu found you, I just want you safe." Sango tells him and starts crying. "Sango don't cry, I'm not dead." Kohaku tells her

"I know, but this is just as bad, Kohaku. You've had so much happen to you, why did this have to be added?" Sango asked, hugging him again.

Kohaku patted her on the back. "Sango I'll be fine, I promise and we can have dinner tonight at your place." he says. Sango wiped her eyes. "Okay we'll do that tonight, I'll make your favorite meal." She tells him.

Miroku sat on the sofa, does your brother know Inuyasha?" he asked him.

"Yeah he knows, he said he was going to see the rapist."

Thank you to those who have reviewed and read this please continue to do so


End file.
